


Day 24 - Adventure

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel, an angel, somehow found himself in Hell. Luckily there was someone kind enough to guide him out.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Day 24 - Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, I was driving home from college to spend Thanksgiving with my folks and didn't have time to write this. I am working on Day 25 and will hopefully have that written and published soon, as well as Day 26 because I do want to get back on schedule.

Nathaniel wasn’t sure how he ended up here. One moment he had just been minding his own business, sketching Marinette as she awkwardly tried talking to Adrien, and the next he was in some red tinted cave in the middle of who knows where.

“Hello?” The angel called out. “Anyone there?” There was no answer, just the sound of his voice echoing around the cave.

Nathaniel started walking, not knowing where he was going but hoping that he would find something familiar.

He wasn’t sure how long he walked through the cave before eventually hearing faint voices. Nathaniel’s face lit up in relief as he picked up the pace.

When he rounded the corner, Nathaniel instantly jumped back and flattened himself against the wall. Demons, they were demons. And if there were demons here then that meant he was in Hell.

“Have you heard the news? Apparently an angel fell down here.” A male voice said.

“Really? Hopefully Lila or one of her minions haven’t found them yet.” Another male replied.

Nathaniel heard someone approaching the two. “Since you two seem to have so much time on your hands, find the angel that fell down here!” A female voice shrieked at the males. There was the sound of a single pair of wings flapping afterwards and Nathaniel stayed still, not wanting the other two to find him after that.

“You go this way and I’ll go that way?” One of them asked. There wasn’t a reply from the other, just the sound of wings flapping away.

Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a loud shriek when a head popped out from around the corner. The startled redhead backed up, tripping and falling backwards.

“Are you okay?” The demon asked, concern laced in his voice.

Nathaniel stared at him. The demon in front of him was very handsome, with beautiful emerald eyes and pretty ebony hair that looked soft to the touch. With a start he realized he never answered him. “O-oh. I’m okay, thanks for asking.”

The noire smiled at him. “That’s good. I was worried since Hell can be dangerous for angels, especially cute ones like you.”

Nathaniel’s face slowly started to match his hair as his brain started short circuiting. “I-uh, thank you?”

The other giggled. “You’re welcome. I’m Marc, what’s your name?”

“Nathaniel, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure is all mine Darling.” Marc winked at him, causing the blush on Nathaniel’s face to flare up. “Now then, why don’t I escort you out of here and onto neutral territory? I promise that no harm will come to you.” He held out a hand to the fallen angel.

Nathaniel reached up and accepted the hand Marc had offered him. “Al-alright.”

The noiret easily pulled him off the ground, Nathaniel stumbling into Marc’s arms. “Careful there sweetheart, don’t fall for me yet.”

Nathaniel was certain his face was going to be permanently red by the time he got back to Heaven.

True to his word, Marc managed to safely get Nathaniel out of Hell, skillfully evading demons and the other creatures that lived there.

“Thank you.” Nathaniel said as soon they entered the clearing.

Marc smiled down at him. “No trouble at all darling, just be careful not to go to Hell again, you might not be so lucky.”

“What, what if I want to see you again?” The redhead shyly asked, taking delight in how the demon’s face turned pink.

“Well in that case I would recommend coming back to the clearing tomorrow, about noonish.”

Nathaniel smiled. “It’s a date then.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Marc gave Nathaniel a kiss in the cheek. “See you tomorrow sweetheart.”


End file.
